Siegfried
Siegfried is the Cainite Prince of Vancouver, where he is the absolute ruler. Biography In life, Siegfried was a Visigoth chieftain who helped defeat the Roman emperor's army and start the Germanic invasions. A former Roman consul named Regulus was impressed by his vigor and intellect and offered him eternal life. Siegfried, not knowing what this entailed, accepted, becoming an undead. When he realized what he had become, he lashed out and diablerized his sire. For the crime of Amaranth, he was hunted by the Roman Ventrue for several centuries until he managed to formally gain entry into his own Clan. Being discomforted by the nature of Cainite politics, Siegfried took to wandering, rarely staying long in a domain. During one of these travels, he met Hrothulf, who was of the same Clan and barbarian stock as he. On Hrothulf's insistence, Siegfried decided to visit England. In London, he was present at the execution of the Tremere Marius Drake and his ill-begotten progeny Julie Foster. Stepping in, he saved the neonate under the cost of the Blood Hunt. The pair fled across the Atlantic into the New World. Here, Siegfried felt free for the first time since his Embrace, away from the politicking of other Kindred. Wandering across the continent, he finally settled in Granville, the future site of Vancouver. Keeping his guard against the numerous Lupines that lived in the area, Siegfried and his lover subtly influenced the local mortals, causing its expansion from a small logging town into one of the largest cities in Canada. For this reason, Siegfried sees himself not only as the Prince of Vancouver, but also as its founder, father, and first benefactor. While he at first welcomed any new Kindred, he soon saw that the presence of too many of them would only bring conflict. When the first Anarchs arrived and brought with them dissension and violence, Siegfried stepped in, declaring himself Prince in the 1940s. Declaring his city to be neutral ground from all sects, he formulated harsh laws that granted him all political power, but also stayed within the frame of the Traditions. Neither sect challenged him, since both Camarilla and Sabbat saw a conflict in Lupine territory as too costly. Siegfried achieved legendary fame when he signed the Covenant, a peace treaty between the local Kindred and the Lupines. In exchange for aiding in reforestation attempts and fighting against resource exploitation, the Lupines would guard his domain from any unwanted intruders and would refrain from unprovoked violence against vampires under Siegfried's protection. Siegfried's rule was so secure that he managed to abolish most traditional positions of power within a domain, holding all power by himself. Since his reputation rested on his ability to keep the peace, a minor rival of his, the Ventrue Stalest Coursain, plotted with one of the Lupines, the Shadow Lord Guttooth, to incite conflict between the two factions. Siegfried also dealt with mages from the Syndicate, not knowing that they were corrupted by the Wyrm and cooperating with Pentex. The Covenant broke around the late 1990s, when the Glass Walker representative Roger Daly was murdered and a casino was built over a dormant Pit that set several Banes free. Siegfried's current status is unknown. Character Sheet References * VTM/ * * * Category:Ventrue (VTM) Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Princes (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character